


Shopping

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, I’m the crocs, M/M, Thomas is too, alex is picky, its a struggle, so cute, they cannot shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander and Thomas attempt to work together as husbands to pick out a dress for Angelica.3 hours, lots of effort and arguments later, they mange to do it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Maple leaves aren’t as sweet as you would think.
> 
> Pass it on.

“I don’t like that,” Alexander said.

Thomas sighs. “Alexander, this is the third dress you have said no to.”

The two were currently in a mall by Monticello trying to choose Christmas gifts for all their friends.

“But Angelica would hate it. It doesn’t show enough skin,” Alexander insists.

“That other one ‘showed skin’” Thomas says.

Alexander scowls. “I want her to look hot, not like a whore.”

“Dear gods, help me,” Thomas mutters, putting the dress back.

“How about that one? It looks really pretty,” Alexander suggests.

Thomas turns to see the dress Alexander is pointing at. “Alexander, it looks like a raccoon died.”

“Black and white are not terrible colors, Thomas!” Alexander says.

“But they’re dreadfully boring,” Thomas says distastefully.

Alexander laughs and goes on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Thomas’s cheek. “Not all of us can pull off magenta.”

Thomas scoffs. “You want to burn my clothes.”

Alexander shrugs. “Then you wouldn't have anything to wear and that would be tragic considering we are going to France next week.”

Thomas snorts. “Like we’re going to need clothes there.”

Thomas wraps his arms around Alexander from behind and presses a kiss on his neck.

“We are in public, Secretary Jefferson,” Alexander said, leaning back into Thomas.

“Are you complaining, Secretary Hamilton-Jefferson?” Thomas questions.

Alexander had actually changed his name but they still called him Hamilton in Cabinet Meeting to not confuse anyone.

“What a mouthful,” Alexander says shaking his head.

Thomas laughs. “Let’s continue our quest for that dress, now shall we?”

***

“I love it! How did you guys find such a nice dress,” Angelica squeals.

“It was easy,” Thomas says.

Alexander snorts. “Yeah right. It took hours and hours of hard work.”

Peggy snickers. “You’re joking right?”

“No, it literally took us 3 hours,” Alexander replies.

“I carried you half the time, lazy ass,” Thomas says, poking Alexander’s side.

“So? I was carrying my emotional baggage,” Alexander said.

“Damn that’s a lot of baggage,” Angelica notes.

“Betrayal at its finest,” Alexander whines.

“Oh, just open the presents,” Eliza complains.

Peggy rolls her eyes but grabs her present.

“Did you guys buy me….crocs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
